Sadistic Love
by Epitomy-Of-Awesome
Summary: Butters is in a coma and Bradley ends up being the reason for it...


Staring down nervously at the floor, Bradley felt panicked as he headed towards the the counselors office. He was called down there for a talk, to tell honestly what had lead to Butters going in a coma. He didn't know how he would do so, however, he knew that he shouldn't lie, for that was a sin like any other, so it had to be told. Leaving gentle knocks on the door, he waited patiently for someone to answer, muttering a few bible verses to calm himself.

Come in.. M'kay." Came a voice from inside the office a few seconds later, the voice coming from Mr. Mackey, the school counselor, a very thin looking, big headed, quiet man that frankly, most of the students found hilarious. One of his most noticeable traits was the quiet 'M'kay' that came after every sentence.

"H-Hello..." Bradley mumbled, quietly. Of course, he immediately noticed Mr . Mackey's appearance. It made him feel a bit at ease, due to how humorous it was. He laughed slightly, but not loud enough for him to hear and sat down at the chair. "You, er...called me down?" he asked. Mr. Mackey cleared his throat, "Well, young man, one of your classmates has been put in a coma in the hospital with some wounds, I was told you might know something about it. M'kay." He said.

A small snicker came from Bradley as he heard 'M'kay', but he nodded it off, "...Yes...I am aware of what happened..." he said, quietly. "And I hold full responsibility for it." he continued, looking down, "Do you need all the details...?" he asked, nervous yet again. Mr. Mackey nodded, "Well, yes I'm afraid so." He said, looking at Bradley, "Now what exactly happened? M'kay.."

Bradley let out a deep sigh, nodding his head, "Well, alright, you see.." Going in flash back mode, it cut to a scene with Butters and Bradley in there room. Bradley held Butters in his arms, feeling more nervous than ever. They were in a secret relationship, and he lived in constant fear that they would be found...but he wanted it more than anything. Thus, he dealt with the fear. He looked at Butters, kissing him gently, "Butters..." he mumbled, "We should...try something new tonight..." he said, quietly. Butters nodded slowly, "Well, okay then." He said, smiling at Bradley, "What did you have in mind?" He asked, leaning into Bradley and kissing his cheek gently.

Bradley bit his lip, glancing at a large cross that he owned, being the Jesus Freak that he was. He slowly looked at Butters once more, "...How far are you willing to go for me, Butters?" he asked, nervously. "I've been...reading the bible even more than usual, lately, and it's been giving me ideas..."

Butters smiled softly, "Aw, Bradley, You know how far I'd go for you. I'll do as much as you want me to." He said, leaning his head against Bradley's chest, comfortably.

Bradley nodded hesitantly, "Like...getting bolted up to a cross?" he asked, "I...I have very Sadistic ideas...I'm awful..." he mumbled, hugging Butters tighter, "But I want to try just about everything with you. Butters blushed softly, "Will it hurt..?" He asked nervously, before quickly shaking his head, "No, I don't mind, I can endure it for you." He said, smiling.

I can't say that it won't hurt..." Bradley mumbled admittedly, taking his bible and holding it to himself, "But since you're willing to...we should..." he said, gently bringing Butters closer.

Butters slowly pulled away, going over to the cross, he ran his hand down the smooth wooden surface, "Do you have a nail gun or something of that sort..? He asked. "O-Of course." Bradley walked over to a wooden dresser, opening the somewhat large drawer. He took out the nail gun, walking over to Butters. "We'd better get Jesus off before we do this..." he mumbled, pointing to him.

Butters nodded, gently reaching up to the nails that held Jesus and unscrewing one of them, which luckily wasn't put in too tightly, he pulled it out, unscrewing the others and carefully putting Jesus on the bed. Bradley glanced at Jesus. The thought of something like that there while they were about to do this sinful act, made him all the more nervous...but it kind of turned him on, too. He looked at Butters, "...Get ready, Butters..." he mumbled, quietly.

Butters pressed his back against the cold surface, shivering slightly, he put his hands on either side of the cross, looking at Bradley nervously. Bradley first began to slowly unclothe Butters, wanting him naked for this. He watched over his body, muttering a few verses, still feeling a bit dirty. As he finished, he brought the nail gun to the areas that he would bolt Butters to, gently pressing up against him as he did so. First his hands, then his feet.

Butters cried out in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks, he leaned into Bradley, pressing his face against Bradley's toned chest gently. He glanced down, blood dripping from his hands and feet. Bradley rubbed up against Butters, as if to comfort him. He noticed the blood, while slowly bringing some of it to his mouth. He mumbled a few Bible verses while kissing his head, "Butters...I'm going to get a knife, alright?" he mumbled, to further it, hoping that Butters could handle it.

Butters nodded slowly, making small noises of pain, he closed his eyes, biting on his lip so he wouldn't cry. Bradley frowned slightly. It pained him to see Butters like that, but oddly enough, it also turned him on. His Sadistic thoughts made him ignore Butters pain, and instead get out the knife from the same drawer. While pressing up against Butters once more, he gently leaned in a kissed his mouth, before slowly cutting through his stomach flesh.

Butters gasped softly, biting his lip to muffle his cry of pain until blood trickled into his mouth, tasting warm and coppery, from his lip. He clenched his fists together, trying to lessen the pain.

Butters softly brought the blood from Butters mouth to his own, gently massaging his tongue with his own to comfort Butters, muttering a small 'sorry...' as the knife slowly went down Butters' body, opening his stomach. He felt blood against hi skin, and felt himself begin to get hard. Butters moaned softly, half from pain, half from pleasure, the pain making his oddly aroused, he pressed his chest against Bradley's, rubbing gently.

Bradley began to moan as he heard a positive response from Butters, bringing his mouth closer as he pressed down against his lips. Absent Mindlessly, he carved religious symbols into Butters slightly, before moving his knife to his thigh, and pressing it down harshly, causing a good amount of blood to trickle down heavily.

Butters pressed his thigh into the knife absent mindlessly, breathing heavily from the pain, he looked up at Bradley lustfully, getting turned on by him. Bradley gently squeezed Butter's thigh after stabbing it, blood on his hand. He ran it over Butter's body while looking back at him with equal lust, licking his lips slowly, pressing his hard on firmly against Butters while moving the knife over his body, musing over what he should target next.

Butters watched the knife, a bit nervous, but more-so anxious, he felt warm as the blood ran over his skin. Bradley brought the knife to Butters' chest, gently carving into him what appeared to be a verse from the bible. He rubbed up against his wounds, moaning as he, too felt the blood, licking Butters' neck as he got closer.

Butters tilted his head back slightly, moaning as Bradley licked his neck, but also whimpering from the new pain, he felt himself become more aroused.

Bradley bit down harshly against Butters' neck, the taste of his flesh irresistible to him. He slowly pulled his pants off, feeling that his dick was very hardened. He brought his dick to Butters' thighs, and then his stomach, rubbing the blood all over his body, getting harder. Butters moaned softly, whimpering harder from the pain of his wounds being pressed upon, he looked up cutely at Bradley, face flushed in arousal.

Bradley pressed his lips harshly to Butters' neck once more, sucking on the blood that was dripping from the wound he made. He slowly brought his dick to an opening in a wound he had made, teasingly pressing the head of it against it, slowly moving it in and out.

Butters gasped in pain, leaning forward into Bradley, finding it slightly hard to breathe as his wound was thrusted into. Bradley slowly brought his dick further into the wound, not being so hesitant anymore. He pressed up closely against Butters, finding an odd arousal in this all, moaning against his skin as he slowly bit off loose flesh from his neck.

Butters leaned his head back slightly, becoming aroused further by the intense pain, "Bradley.." He moaned softly, feeling slightly faint from the fucking. Bradley moaned Butters' name softly in response, before chewing down harder against his flesh, tearing at it slightly. He brought his dick as far as it would get inside of the deep wound, moaning as it covered completely in blood.

Butters bit his lip, moaning with each thrust, in pain and pleasure, he pressed into Bradley gently, clenching his fists against the pain. Bradley moved his tongue onto an open wound, licking it slightly while thrusting into Butters, moaning against his skin. He muttered a few bible verses every so often, but by now, he was completely lost into the sex.

Butters moaned softly, "Bradley.. Your tongue feels so nice." He said, pressing his body as close to Bradley's as possible, rubbing into him. Bradley smiled slightly at Butters, looking at him, "And you taste so wonderful, Butters..." he mumbled, against his skin, while pressing his tongue further into the wound. He rubbed back, his dick very hard, feeling very aroused.

Butters moaned repeatedly, getting louder with each thrust, he leaned his head back into the cross. Bradley moaned as he hesitantly took grasp of Butters' neck, unable to control himself, too in lust. He slowly began to strangle him, not too harshly, but enough to make him at loss of breath while thrusting into him his hardest.

Butters gasped for air, gagging slightly, he pressed back into the cross nervously, hoping Bradley wouldn't kill him like this. Bradley moaned as he did so, but loosened his grasp a bit, still knowing what he was doing enough to avoid the death of his lower. He breathed heavily, leaning into him, feeling as if he would cum very soon.

Butters felt the same, he leaned into Bradley, still struggling to keep his breath, he pressed his face into Bradley's hair, cumming on their stomachs. Bradley cummed on Butter's as he held onto his neck, breathing heavily and leaning against his body.

Butters felt himself go faint, dizzy, and everything went black, the last thing he felt was happiness that they'd decided to try something new. The flashback ended with Bradley getting Butters help after he had realized what he had done, resulting in the coma he is now in.

Mr. Mackey sat quietly during the story, "Um.. M'kay.." He said softly to Bradley, not knowing what else to say.


End file.
